Little Porcelain Princess
by XxxMewTheCatDemonxxX
Summary: What happens when you wake up after a 600 year nap? My first fancfic ever! Please leave nice comments! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Fresh start

A/N: I DO NOT OWN TRUE BLOOD OR ANY OF THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OC'S.

The scent of earth, was her first smell in over 700 years. She remembers this is the place she decided to hibernate. This is going to ruin my nails. Scratch by scratch, claw by claw the little vampire starts to dig her way out of the moist ground. As she makes her way above the ground she feels the droplets of heavy rain on her face. Where am I?

It had been quite some time since she had seen the area which had changed vastly. About eighty feet from where she was standing looked like the back of some type of ale house. She stumbled onto her feet beginning what seemed like a fifty year journey to building. On her way there she tried remember where and why she was here. Thats it! She stopped. I left home and I met a man...what was his name?

She then continued her walk with a little more confidence and suddenly her stomach started growling. I'm hungry. She knew it wasn't for food. She hid behind a tree waiting for her food to come out. It felt like ages before a drunk old man came swaggering out of the bar. Perfect. By now the rain had stopped and it washed all the grime off of the mysterious little blood sucker. There were a few holes in her dress but that would help her with her act.

She stepped under the streetlight. "Sir! Help me please!" The man swerved around quickly looking at the young girl running closer to him. "Oh sir! You have to help me".

The perplexed man looked down at the little girl about sixteen or seventeen. "Whoa now darlin', just what's wrong now?". Now was her chance, but, she needed someone to catch her up on current events. I could glamour him. They locked eyes, "Now I need you to tell me, what year is it?". The man with now wide eyes responds "2012". Shiloh grimaced, it had been that long since I've been around anything. "Now, I need you to be my servant for as long as I need you". "Sure" the man plainly replied. "What's your name dog?" Shiloh spat. "Otis" Shiloh felt kinda bad, she was only acting like this because this is how her maker treated his human slave but this was a decrepit old man, and her first human slave. "Well its nice to meet you, I'm Shiloh and I am your new master" she said with a less bitter tone.

Now first order of business, FOOD. "Otis, can you bring me a young male, something foreign". "Yes miss" they had gotten to Otis's house, it was huge, like a castle. Before he left he turned on a strange little theatre with people in it. He said it was news and it would help me catch up with today. Very peculiar. Vampires are common nowadays? "Hmmm" She looked at the like plastic thing with buttons on top of it. She picked it up, pressing down on one and all of a sudden a big loud white fuzzy screen appears. Shiloh squeals and throws the remote at the TV, cracking the screen in half.

**After an hour Otis came in. "Here you are miss" following her little slave was young Latino.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Fitting in  
A/N: I DO NOT OWN TRUE BLOOD OR ANY OF THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OC'S.**

"Hello? Who is it?" The young girl sat up. "Papa is that you? Papa!" Running down the long corridor the figure seemed to get farther and farther away. Tears streamed down her face. "PAPA!"  
Shilo woke up in pure agonizing shock. Opening her coffin she looked around in the dark basement. Getting up Shilo walked over to an older busted up mirror wiping the blood from her eyes and face. She sighed, never eat before sleep, she remembered her makers words vividly. "Well maybe I want to eat before bed!" She slowly walked her way up the cellar, it was night time she could smell the change in the air. It had been three weeks since Shilo met her (or forced) slave. He had been trying to get her to take something called a shower. She might as well run a bath to get clean and fresh. As she reached the upstairs she turned to her right and journeyed to the living room to see if Otis was home. Shilo had come to find out that not only did she control him but someone else did. The grey eyed girl went to look for what resembled a wash room. As she searched everywhere she found one. On the door was a note. Mistress I will be back before sunrise, I have gone to find you food. Please read the instructions on the bottom of this paper to show you how to work the bath. I have also taken the liberty to buy you shampoo and set an appointment up at the clip and curl later a cab should come and get to soon so get washed up and dressed for your makeover. Makeover? Make over what? Everything in this house was gorgeous, what could help put on top of it? "Oh well." About thirty minutes of trying to look normal the carriage arrived, not really a carriage but close enough. When the driver dropped me off I looked at the world around me. Things have changed. It pained her to know that she misses so much. She turned around and looked at the parlor with a pink sign on top brightly spelling CLIP & curl. Meanwhile inside the establishment was Eric Northman's child Pam. "Is there a reason why MY HAIR IS GREEN?" "We are terribly sorry miss Pamela we can fix it at your next appointment." The blonde-now green haired woman arched her right brow. "Honey, there ain't gonna be a next time because this place won't exist." At lighting speed pam had the scrawny male stylist by the neck. "Excuse me!" a small voice popped up. Pam turned to face Shiloh, both females giving each other death glares. "What? I'M busy." Shilo took two large steps towards the other vampire. "Well I'M here for my appointment so you can wait until my business here is done thank you." This vampire was fairly young, maybe a hundred years old? Pushing past Pam, she sat on one of the chairs waiting for the skinny male to come over and service her to whatever Otis had suggested. Pam sneered "Listen here sugar face unless you want to lose your head I suggest you leave." Shilo started with no emotion. "I think you can wait." Pam stormed over to her but half way she stopped and shivered. "You're lucky my maker is calling me you dumb human bitch." Before Shilo could correct the woman she was gone. "THANk YOU MA'AM." She turned to the man "lets just get on with this appointment."

A/N: Sorry for any spelling errors, please give me some ideas for the next chapter! Also feedback is appreciated! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A/N: Hey guys! I'm super sorry for the wait I was having writers block. I hope I still have some of you still sticking with the story. Thank You for the reviews and follows! You are all so amazing. A side note is I'm not very good at writing long chapters, so if some are short then sorry. But anyways...on with the story!

Chapter 3

Torture. All poor little Shiloh felt was a searing pain shoot through her lower area. This was not a salon, it was a torture house. It went well at first, Shiloh got her nails and hair done. Next she got a facial, so far so good. Alright lets get on to the...waxing. The poor girl didn't know what a brazilian was, she thought maybe it was an exotic treat they served at this hell hole. But no it was something that savagely her hair from her body. Shiloh let out a hiss as they finally finished waxing the rest of her hairy body. When everything was said and done the princess couldn't get out quick enough. Shiloh hopped back into the car. "Where to now? Home I hope?"  
But the driver just shook his head. "No ma'am, I was given specific instructions to take you to the mall." Shiloh eyes turned into saucers. MALL? What was that? It didn't sound very painful but why take a chance? "Do I really need to go there?" The driver..lets call him  
Sedrick, nodded his head. " said to tell you it will help you fit in or something like that."  
Letting out a big huff, Shiloh flopped down on her seat. Sedrick said it would be about thirty minutes to this...mall. As the car drove off Shiloh's mind drifted back to that vampire in the salon..Pam was it? She sure didn't act like a normal vampire, maybe the vampires of this time have a different outlook on life. Maybe they only think feeding is just another meal and not just a spiritual experience. Speaking of meals, I sure haven't had anything since I got in this car. Shiloh glanced over at Sedrick. She knew she couldn't eat (well kill) him, he was her only means of transportation. So she just sat in silence thinking more of the vampires of this time. It felt like hours before they finally reached their destination. All went smoothly Shiloh's new wardrobe was filled with blue and high soon set off home where hopefully Otis has brought a decent meal home. One that doesn't talk that much...

A/N: Sorry I know short, Im thinking about updating every saturday. And remember review and feel free to voice your opinions. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
A/N: Hello all! Sorry for not keeping my promise about updating every saturday but I kind of got sidetracked with homework and all that good stuff...but here I am! Better late than never. Another thing I would like to address is the miniscule amount of reviews, please please please review and subscribe to my story. I do see a lot more followers though and I am extremely grateful :). So on with the story and as always I do not own true blood just my characters all that jazz.**

Chapter 4(Shiloh's POV)  
I hate waking up...You would think after six hundred years of sleeping I wouldn't want to go back to sleep. Oh no no no no! It's Mandatory for a vampire to sleep every single day or else we start bleeding. It pisses me off is what it does! When I was human I wasn't a morning person. Now that I'm a blood sucking monster it just makes my morning bitchiness ten thousand times worse. I'm not myself when I first wake up, I feel so bad when I yell at poor Otis. I mean, what did he do? But my crabby self reminds me, HE DOESN'T HAVE A MEAL WAITING FOR YOU! Okay lets be honest I'm like that when I'm on the brink of chewing my own leg off but hey what vampire isn't? Pushing open my coffin door I let out a monstrous groan. "Otis!" I yell "Come down here, now!" Poor Otis...There's footsteps coming from the living room and into the kitchen and towards the basement door. The door opens and here comes the decrepit old man. I had to admit, he could hold his ale or whatever people drink now a days. "Y-yes m-ma-ma'am?" Sorry Otis. "What time is it?" I snap. He looked as though he was trying to remember. "It's about 10:45 p-pm miss" I'm unamused "Is there a reason why there's no food? hmm?" Otis thinks and then says "Well I can't be gettin' people every night now but I have some true blood for you I can heat up, u-unless you like it cold..." True...Blood? I nod for him to go get some. Maybe its to help the relationship between humans and vampires stable, eh who know. I want to sleep in a real bed, the only thing I have slept in since I woke up from my 'nap' is this box maybe I should look for other vampires, they could give advice on how to live in this generation. Otis came back with a red bottle almost like what is it called? Oh yes a beer bottle but it looked intriguing to me. He handed it to me "thank you Otis I appreciate it, can you run me a bath as well please?" By now I'm starting to lighten up but Otis knows not to bother me when I wake up. I open the bottle there a crunch sound as I twist the bottle open I'm guessing some of the substance is dried up? I take a smell, it kind of remind me of something fake. I take a swig and it tastes god awful. But I have to get used to it. Darn it. As I get to the bathroom a warm bubble bath has been prepared for me. Otis stands behind me "If you would like miss, I can ask one of the maids to bathe you." He smiles his friendly old man smile, he reminds me of my old tutor in a way.. "Actually I was wondering if you could do it, I have to ask you some question. I just need you to wash my hair and scrub my back." He stares at me in disbelief and I just giggle. I take my robe off and get in the bubbly bath. Otis walks over and begins to get my long curls wet. "What do you want to know?" He asks as he begins to lather my head with a sweet smelling shampoo. "Where are the other vampires around here?"

A/N: Hey! Hope you guys liked it and I thought to myself, if you guys review I'll post more often. Sorry for any spelling errors guys! R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Otis started to rinse the soap out of Shiloh's long hair he let out a sigh. "Well I knew it wouldn't be too long before you were asking that question." He locked eyes with the young girl who just had a sweet innocent smile on her face. _Lord would I give anything to be young again. _Now Otis wasn't that old...well maybe a little old. He's 65 but he looks older, 'all from them _boos and cigars', Ellen the head maid always tells him. Otis, smiling back down at the girl starts_ "Well I suppose you could try Fangtasia.." Shiloh's eyes widened in surprise.

"REALLY? WHERE IS IT?" She sat up with excitement staring at Otis with awe. _Some of her actions make her almost seem like a human._ He chuckled. _Beautiful… _When they finished Otis combed Shiloh's black tresses. Her hair sure was knotty_, probably why she always says she hates it_. Shiloh instructed Otis to put in various amounts of products she got from the salon in her hair.

When that was done and over with it was around 11:30. Shiloh put on a blue laced tank top, light khaki shorts, and a plain pair of black flip flops. Her hair was half up and Otis had called in a makeup artist to come in and do her makeup. She had a light pink lip gloss on, a light shade of blush that helped compliment her fair skin tone, and some mascara that just made her eyelashes look thicker and longer than they already were. "Otis" Otis turned towards the girl. "What is it?" he said with maybe a little too much concern. "I think you should… stay here, for your own safety and all." She said with a small smile. "Well, okay but if whenever you're ready to come home just call, and if any of them boys give you trouble I-" Shiloh was making a face at him. It looked so familiar to him, but where was it he had seen it? Oh! That's the same face his daughter used to make before she went out on dates.

"Otis, I've survived this long in life, I think I can handle a few hours more..." Otis could feel his face heating up "Yeah! You're right..erm well I guess I'll see ya later kid and um have fun?" _Kid? Kid? She's how many generations older than you? And you called her kid?! _Shiloh gave him her sweet little smile and off she went in the back of the car. _Maybe I should teach her how to drive later._ He watched as the car drove down the long cobblestone driveway and disappeared into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

To say she was ecstatic would be an understatement. No, she was beyond ecstatic, she felt like she could die all over again. _Other vampires._ Shiloh couldn't contain the big smile plastered on her face. It was about five more minutes before she reached her destination. She thought about Otis. _I hope he's okay without me, I swear he would be nowhere without me telling him what to do. I mean without me he would probably passed out in some alleyway if I hadn't come along and gave him things to do. _The more Shiloh knew about her slave the less she felt bad about taking over his life. He used to be a drunk; he would even purchase vampire blood to get high or something like that.

She was so deep in thought she hadn't noticed they had stopped. Sedrick had to cough to get her attention. She looked up at him through the mirror. "Um…we have arrived ma'am". He gulped and continued. "Do you want me to drop you off or wait in the p-parking lot?" he asked nervously. Shiloh smiled "You can drop me off, arrive before sunrise to get me". And like that she was out of the car and headed for the entrance. _Hmm, long line…I can fix that. _Shiloh walked up to the fourth person from the beginning of the line and asked "Excuse me kind sir, but would you mind letting me in front of you?" This was not so much a question as it was a command since she was glamouring him. The man backed up so Shiloh could get in front of him. "Thank-you" she smiled. Even being so close to the door it was still a 10 minute wait_. Oh hurry up already! _The little vampire's patience was running thin. But finally it was her turn and what greeted her at the door was none other than Pam the moody vampire from the salon. As they both made eye contact Pam raised one of her eye brows. "Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in, you don't put off as a fang banger nor do you look like a v-addict." _What's a v-addict? _Sighing Shiloh said "Well I thought I smelled something, it must have been what was left of what made your hair such an ugly color." Pam's brow furrowed "Listen here you little brat, if you think I'm letting you in this bar you've got another thing coming." Shiloh tilted her head in confusion. _What other thing is coming that I have? _She blinked "Thing coming? What thing? Where?" Shiloh looked around as if someone was going to jump out and kidnap her. Pam looked at her as if she was the weirdest person she had ever seen. _Is this chick for real?_ "Darlin', why are you here? You seem too innocent to be hanging around a place like this, shouldn't you be enjoying caviar or attending some type of high end social?"

Shiloh stared at Pam. "I'm here to meet other vampires you big dummy, duh!" Pam sneered at Shiloh's insult. _DUMMY? WHO THE HELL IS SHE CALLING A DUMMY? Wait a minute, 'other vampires' she's a vampire? _"You're a vampire? You?" Shiloh just shook her head. "You really are a dumb, simple minded creature. You should be able to tell a vampire from a human, and how much older that vampire is. Im not here to be a fang banger or whatever it is you called me, I'm here to catch up on current events because I have recently woken up from a 600 year slumber. And I was hoping someone here cold catch me up on things."

_She looks so young I would have never guessed. _"How old are you?" "I will be 3,201 years old on October first." Pam's eyes almost popped out of her socket. "Okay, follow me…" Shiloh's face lit up in a smile. As she followed the woman into the bar the lights were dim and strange loud music was playing. It was hot and humid and it was filled with a mix of humans and vampires alike. Shiloh was getting a lot of looks from some of the vampires. She just stared at her feet and kept following pam and they headed through a door to an office. She motioned for her to sit in one of the chairs behind the desk.

"Eric will be in to see you soon, lamb" Shiloh cringed at her new pet name but in a way she kind of liked it. "Alright thank-you."

A/N: CLIFFE HANGER! DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNN WHAT WILL HAPPEN HHMMM? WELL YOU'RE ALL JUST GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT AND READ THE CHAPTER HUH? SO READ, REVIEW AND FOLLOW LIKE ALWAYS!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sitting in the chair, Shiloh decided to take a look at her surroundings. In front of her was what appeared to be an office. _He's pretty organized, I could learn something from this Eric Northman. _She turned her attention to her left to what appeared to be where all the food and supplies were. Next to the office was an archway leading to the kitchen. Then Shiloh locked eyes with something shiny and long hanging on the wall behind the desk. It was a sword, Shiloh had never heard the expression curiosity killed the cat because within a few seconds she already had it in her hands swinging it around cutting the air. _I remember father having something like this when I was around seven._ She kept observing the sword while she was twisting her wrist. It wasn't heavy, probably because she had super strength. _Where did he acquire this from?_

Meanwhile in the bar, Pam was weaving her way to the stage towards her maker. When she got close enough she almost forgot that Eric's maker had been visiting because he was sitting on one of the side chairs. When she was finally in front of them, they both stared at her. "Eric, you have a visitor. You don't know her and she doesn't know you but you may be of service to her." He half smirked "Or maybe Godric could assist her" she gestured over to her...grandfather. "He isn't into sordid activities like we are pam". She rolled her eyes "It's not like that, shes a vampire and a rather old one at that". The looked at her with interest. "How old?" Godric spoke up. "Older than the both of you thats for sure. She claims to have been in hibernation for the past 600 years or so and she wants the modern vampires of this time to catch her up to speed on current events."

Eric sat in thought mulling over the situation. _Older than me? Older than my maker? This vampire must be full of experience and wisdom. Maybe we could make a trade, her advice for my advice. _He smiled to himself and made eye contact with Godric. "Well what do you think we should do?" Godric looked at Eric and half laughed "We? She came to _your_ bar. So to correct you its what should 'I' do. And I think you should help her." He smiled at his child.

Eric sighed "Alright but the first thing I want to know is how did she know to come here?" He looked at Pam. "Well.." Pam started but then stopped once she realized_ How did she know to come here? I doubt she had a T.V. let alone a proper place to sleep. _"You're going to have to ask her that yourself." And with that the two got up from their seats and followed Pam to the backroom. Shiloh was still playing with the sword like a little kid would with a toy sword. She didn't notice the three entering the room. "Well it looks like you didn't have any trouble making yourself at home." said Eic.

Shilohs gray (eh and a little bit of blue) eyes widened and she swung around knocking over the lamp on the desk. If she was human her face would be red right now. "Oh um I'm sorry I was just, well erm I'll just sit down." She quickly returned the sword to its place on the wall and then sat back in her seat staring at the floor. She felt someone sit next to her she looked up to see a young boy about her age...in appearance wise. He smiled a friendly smile at her. She tilted her head and looked at him in awe. He was pretty attractive as well. She blinked herself out of her hypnotic state and then looked at the other man who was sitting behind the desk.

Both she and Eric had a five minute staring match with each other. Then he began his questionnaire he had planned in his head for her.

"What is your name?"

"Shiloh" She responded with a confident smile.

"Last name?"

Her eyes sunk back down to her lap.

"I can't remember my last name"

"Alright, how old are you?"

"3,200 years old" She kind of sounded like a recorded message when she said her age.

Both and Eric and Godric looked at her with surprised looks on their faces.

"Where do you originate from?"

"Greece"

"Greece?" Eric repeated in mock surprise.

"What was the date you were created?"

"Around 900 bc or so about the 10th century."

_For a little brat she is old._

"Do you have any questions?"

Both Shiloh and Eric turned to Godric.

"Just one, who's your maker?"

"My maker?"

A/N: Hey guys sorry if my dates and her age might be wrong if you can figure out the math then please feel free to correct me and please R&R like always! P.S.:Sorry if the others are OC and sorry its it short.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: Yes! I have returned and thankyou to my awesome reviewers and followers! I'll try to be more diligent with updates and...my grammar hehe. I'm kinda new to this so please don't mind any little mistakes I make. But anyways I dont own the story or any of the original characters from True Blood bla bla bla. On with the story!

Chapter 8

"My maker?" Shiloh blinked. Who is my maker she was in deep thought. You see Shiloh's maker had or has some issues. For one he never told her his name he preferred for her to call him daddy which was another weird thing about her maker. The next unusual thing was he only stayed with her for 30 years. After that poor Shiloh had to fend for herself. Not really fend per se but more like control herself, she was never properly taught how to manage hunger. So when ever she stumbled across a village it was history. She remembered always crying herself to sleep because she missed him so much. But now she was long over it and now she was trying to remember him.

Eric, Godric, and Pam all stared intently at the girl. She seemed to be thinking very hard. Then Pam interrupted "Um correct me if I'm wrong but should you know his or her name on the spot. Just like that" she snapped her fingers when she said that. Shiloh screwed her eyes shut as if she had a big headache. "I know but..." Godric looked intrigued as well as Eric. An older vampire than her! "But..." Godric repeated. She sighed with a sad look on her face "He never gave me his real name, he wasnt even with me for that long". She was now staring at her lap. "How long were you together?" Eric jumped into the conversation. Shiloh gave a shameful expression. "Only 30 years..." There is no vampire law stating you have to wait a certain amount of years before you leave your progeny but its a crime in itself, who could part so easily with their child? Thats like giving up apart of you. Second how you could someone lie to their child. It was clear to the three vampires in the room this girl had no knowledge in the proper ethics of the relationship between maker and child.

"I apologize" Godric offered a weak smile. It wasn't very reassuring to Shiloh but she did find some comfort in his eyes. For what felt like an eternity of silence a human in scantily clad clothing came in with a look of shock and worry on her face. "Yall better get out there its getting difficult to handle this crowd." Pam groaned in frustration as both she and Eric knew who ginger was talking to. They both looked at Shiloh. "I'll wrap this up." Godric offered. Pam and Eric left leaving the two 'teens' with each other. Godric turned so that both he and this mysterious girl were facing each other. Godric smiled a warm smile, Shiloh just stared blankly, almost dumbly even. The situation was quite comical if you could imagine it.

"Can you just write me something that I can read, like a book or something that will help me become updating on things." Shiloh looked like a child who was ready to beg for something if her parents said no. Godric sighed "I think it would be easier if you just came with me so that way I can update you." Now it was his turn to be a little shameful. Shiloh huffed "I can't leave Otis, he needs me" she whined. Godric quirked an eyebrow "Who is Otis?" Shiloh felt like a big dummy for not explaining things from the start she woke up to the time she got here.

"I would like to meet your human, and I'm sure Eric would like to know where you live if you are now part of his area." Godric updated her on what she needed to know being updating with technology was something she had to learn by herself. As they were leaving the office Godric spoke "Tomorrow we will be at your home to meet your pet and the households." Godric placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Will do." She smiled not only because she was trying to be friendly but also because she used a phrase Otis always uses. It made her feel more human. And at that she was out the door and in the car. Well tomorrow should be just splendiiiid. She groaned.

**A/N: Sorry if the characters are out of character but eh and sorry for spelling errors im tired. Well R&R like always!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As soon as Shiloh got home she went to the kitchen and found a fairly warm IV packet of blood on the countertop. She let out a huff. Boy she was tired and it was only 3 a.m. for crying out loud! Is this the consequence for being of such an old age? She let out a groan. She really wasn't the energetic happy type; not when she woke up and not when she went to bed. Before she went to bed she curiously looked around for her human.

To be honest she hadn't had the chance to explore her new home. So she set off on her adventure to find the old man. PLEASE LET HIM NOT BE INEBRIATED. The thought made her sigh, wishful thinking. But to her surprise she searched every inch of the house and she couldn't find him until she went into the kitchen. There was a maid, Fern.

She was a quite older-like most in the house. She didn't see Shiloh come in. As soon as Fern turned around her face went to a disgusted frown. "You're back early, demon." Shiloh had to remind herself that these people took care of her so no ripping out throats tonight. "Wheres Otis?" the 'demon' asked.

Then Fern looked at her as though she had remembered something. "He's outside near the cottage." she sneered. Shiloh just rolled her eyes. She began to walk out the kitchen door to the garden when she called out behind her shoulder "Thanks old bat". Wow maybe it was a bad thing being around these people. Her manners and etiquette were definitely not normal. As Shiloh walked down the cobblestone path and down the steps, she took a look at her surroundings. The garden was filled with lots and lots of flowers there was a little water fall to her left that had a stream that went under a small bridge she crossed. She could hear crickets chirping and the warm breeze brush across her pale face. On her way to the cottage she had caught lots of fireflies. As she stood in front of the cottage she noticed all the lights were on and the windows were all ajar. As she walked in it smelled on sandalwood and spices. She looked at the living room with the big screen t.v. hung on the fireplace it reminded her of a nice parlor. As she walked in the room her eyes wandered to the bookshelf. Her eyes lit up. All her favorites and some new ones she had never even seen before.

There was a magazine rack filled with all types of up to date magazines. On the other shelves there were movie she could watch. To the left of the living room was the dining room. Behind the table were two open french doors leading out to a deck with a pergola on it. To the right there was the kitchen...painted pink. This is an odd place to do extra activities. She thought to herself when she was walking to the back deck she stopped and smelled her humans sent. Well not his genuine sent but more like whiskey.

She huffed. But after she had found him sitting in an adirondack chair outside looking at the patio and the garden. She gave him a tongue lashing and proceeded to tell him all the nights happenings with elaborate hand gestures. She then told him on their way to the door about the other vampires visiting and how she need a good nights sleep. "Ohh that remind me!" her slurred "This is your new home now, i'll come to bring you food every day and wake you up from now on." Shiloh blinked and then smiled in excitement. After he left she went to her room. The windows were blackened but there was a big bed with fluffy sheets and pillows. She smiled taking her clothes off and jumping into bed. She couldn't have besought for anything else at that moment.

The next night came all too quickly for the poor girl. She was still asleep but unknown to her it was almost time for her guests to arrive. She was awoken by a knock downstairs. "Otis..." she groaned. Then she remembered Otis wasn't there. Shiloh grumbled staggering towards the front door when she opened it there was her pet, and a very sober pet if I might add followed by three familiar faces. Shiloh looked at Otis who had a nervous look on his face and then back to Eric. He was closest to the door and entered without being offered but oh well that could addressed later. After Eric followed Pam and then Godric who walked closer to her and gave her a friendly smile. The three guests all sat in the living room accept Eric who was eyeing the movies and books. Both Otis and Shiloh were standing there speechless. Eric turned to them "Shall we begin?"

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! I really hoped you guys liked this chapter and I hope they aren't too OC but like always give me feedback and suggestions too!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: Hello all! Man I cant believe its already chapter 10...and I still have no idea where this story is going. The updates may be slower than usual but if you readers want to throw in some ideas in the reviews than feel and for incentive there will be shorter time between updates!

princess-snow510: Yes shes wearing a robe so thats sufficient enough to be called clothing. xD

Chapter 10

Both Shiloh and Otis stared perplexed, Otis more than Shiloh of course. They're early She growled to herself. Pam and Godric sat in the living room while Eric was nosing around inspecting the books on the bookshelf. He smiled to himself as his eyes scanned over the many greek literature books. "You dont look like a fan of Charles Dickens" his tone teasing. Shiloh began to talk "Well I haven't exactly read all of them, Otis filled them up for me. In fact he stocked everything". She smiled over at her human.

Otis didn't look very pleased to be brought into the conversation but he just kept his mouth shut. Eric then proceeded to talk "I apologize if we came so early and on short notice. Its just that I'm busy later..." She raised her eyebrow. "Well I hope you three don't mind but if you would excuse me, I could go make myself more presentable." She gave a half fake smile trying not to painfully and slowly kill them all for making her wake up so early. "If you need anything or want to know something while I'm not here, Otis will assist you" They all turned to Otis who had to keep them from noticing his eyes bulging from his sockets. He regained his composure and nodded. "I shall return" She stated and then walked to her room to shower and get ready.

Meanwhile Otis was standing awkwardly by the doorway from the dining room to the living room where the three guests (accept for Eric) were sitting. Eric seemed to notice the fear in Shilohs human and decided to have some fun while he was waiting. In the blink of an eye Eric was in front of the old man which made Otis back up into one of the dining room table chairs. Oh god Shiloh please hurry up! Otis gave a nervous smile, Eric had his fangs out, both Pam and Godric looked on in surprise at the events unfolding. "Otis is it?" Eric asked in a low husky voice. The old man nodded quickly. "How is it that you and little Shiloh came to know each other?" Otis gulped.

"Well I c-cant remember w-where or w-when we met. One day there she was and deep down I felt t-the responsibility to take care of her." He was shaking now with his eyes screwed shut I need a drink right now. Eric then felt a little bit of shock. Well well, so she glamoured him? Eric smirked deviously. "Open your eyes" he demanded. Otis hesitantly opened his eyes. "Im going to reverse your little psychological stupor you're in." What? Otis thought terrified of what the stranger might do. But what was he talking about when he said stupor? He felt like his normal self. Same drunk Otis. Without warning Eric began to unglamoure the human.

As Shiloh left her bedroom she could feel something was off, the air was thick from the humidity of the past day. She also noticed that it was very quiet downstairs. She quietly walked down the stairs to see her human, her Otis being glamoured by Eric Northman. Anger filled up in her chest. In seconds she had Eric against the opposite wall with her hand against his throat ready to rip it out. Eric stared into her eyes, their fangs out. "What do you think you're doing?" She hissed. "Im fixing him" he responded calmly with a smile. Shilohs eye widened as she let go of Eric and turned to face Otis who was staring at her with hatred in his eyes. "YOU GODDAMN FANGER, GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE. TRY TO PLAY YOUR LITTLE VOODOO TRICK ON ME WILL YA?" Shiloh could feel sadness well up in her stomach. Otis broke the leg of the chair and pointed it at her. Shiloh began to walk towards what was her human. As she got closer to him bloody tears threatened to fall down her pale cheeks. As she took another step forward she felt a gentle but firm tug on her upper arm. She looked behind her to see Godric with a kind yet sympathetic expression on his face. "Shiloh, he is gone."


End file.
